I Thought You Loved Me
by Dark Kora
Summary: Inuyasha is found again with another women, what does Kagome do? Is she going to leave him? And what is this about her brothers that are from another country? Find out in I Thought You Loved Me...
1. Chapter 1: Heartbreak

I Thought You Loved Me

* * *

(Sorry guys but this is the best thing i can do so far and this is my fourth story that I have made. Now forgive me if I have made any mistakes and trust me, everyone makes mistakes just as much as I have. XD enjoy!)

Anyway, Kagome and Inuyasha had been getting into lots of fights lately. Kagome comes home to inuyasha in bed with a woman. Again. What will she do this time? Will she leave him or will she forgive him and continue to put up with him? Find out in "I Thought You Loved Me."

In this story it is regular and both sides of the story. The story chapters go by the POVs. So in this chapter is Kagome's Pov.

* * *

Chapter 1: Heartbreak

(Kagome's Pov.)

Once again, I find you with another woman and this time she looks identical to me, but with really long hair. You are very close to breaking my heart, which you have no idea about. I thought you loved me, but every day I find you with another woman, I'm starting to not believe...

It was just like any other day, where I'd come home from school or work just to find you in our bedroom, having sex with another woman. You stopped kissing her when I opened the door and looked up at me. "K-kagome..." You would say.

I wouldn't dare say anything, so instead of listening to the voices in my head that say, 'Yell at him!' 'Scream at him!' or "Make him feel the pain he put you through!' I just closed the door and walk out of the house, letting my legs lead me wherever they chose to go.

* * *

R & R guys! X3


	2. Chapter 2: Screwed up again

I Thought You Loved Me

* * *

Chapter 2: Screwed up again

(Inuyasha's Pov.)

I screwed up again; I hurt Kagome by making love to Kikyo right when Kagome walked in the door. She didn't say anything at all, like the last time when we had that fight about me and another woman, I can't believe that I keep thinking everything will be alright, when I know it won't and of course, I once again broke my baby girl's heart.

I'm such an idiot and instead of yelling at me like she should have, she stood there and I could see the pain and sadness in those chocolate brown eyes I loved, with a hint of tears about to spill over. "K-kagome..." I say, and I know she don't want to hear any more of what I have to say, but she looks at me for a moment longer and closed the door. I could hear her footsteps as she gently opened the door without closing the front door.

"Who was that?" Kikyo asked me, confused. "She is my girlfriend..." I told her, watching her expression turn from confusion to anger. "What the hell are you doing here then? And you know what? You're an ASSHOLE! Using me to have sex and then having your GIRLFRIEND walk in here to find out about this is, and I repeat, FUCKING STUPID! I'll tell you what, just so you won't lose her and you can forget about this 'Let's make love' bullshit cause it isn't happening, not with that sweet, adorable girl in your life and get your sorry ass up, and make things up to your girlfriend, before you lose her for good. Now get moving, grab your keys, and move your ass!" Kikyo said, slapping me and grabbed my ear, making me yelp, and pushing me to get my clothes on.

On the way to the door, she said, "I'll see myself out and lock the door behind me, get going!" Then she shoved me out the door and I sprinted to my 1998 Black Dodge 4X4 Ram, and sped out of my driveway looking for Kagome. I knew that if I lose her now, I could never look anyone in the eye again. I wouldn't want to do anything but sit and grieve for the rest of my life.

Anyway, I looked for what felt like hours until I finally found her at the park where we first met and fell in love. I could smell the salt of her tears from her crying and I could feel her pain. I was already grieving over that and I knew that I messed up bad then, so I got out of the truck, walked over to our sacred tree and sat down beside her, wrapping my arms around her.

* * *

R&R! X3


	3. Hopeless

I Thought You Loved Me

* * *

Chapter 3: Hopeless

(Kagome's Pov.)

I don't remember much of what I did, all I know is that I let my body lead me in a direction away from the house that only brought horrible flashbacks of what happen, so I was lead to the park and I sat underneath the sacred tree where Inuyasha and I first met as kids. I was so hopeless and the only thing I did was cry over and over again for what seemed like hours until I heard the sound of Inuyasha's truck.

I also heard the truck shut off and then the door shutting. I sat quietly as he walked to where I was and sat down beside me. I let Inuyasha pull me into his lap as he held me close to him and while I was in his lap, he hid his face in my neck, kissing it once before he said, "I'm so sorry... So very, very sorry, baby... I never meant to hurt you... Please don't leave me..."

I could feel him tremble as he said the last part. I look up at him with sad, terrible eyes which made him wince back in pain. I then said, "Hey Inuyasha..." Inuyasha looked desperately into my eyes with hopelessness as I blurted out loud, "...I'm so confused and don't know what to do!" I'm so stressed and couldn't handle this situation happening now with Inuyasha and me.

He was very worried and I could see it in his eyes. Finally I got the courage to do something I haven't ever done to him before... With all my might, I moved out of his arms, and slapped him as hard as I can. Shock registered on his face as I slapped him and then understanding took over as I continued to speak, "How long are you going to realize that I can't take it when you cheat on me with another woman.

It just breaks my heart to see you with someone else other than me... Besides, I love you too much to lose you, you know that right?" He nodded and continued to listen to what I had to say, "It's hard on me enough and you already broke me into pieces I don't know if I can put back together. I-" Inuyasha cut me off by kissing me and I just kissed him back.

* * *

R&R! :)


	4. Slapped and back in my arms

I Thought You Loved Me

* * *

Chapter 4: Slapped and back in my arms

(Inuyasha's Pov.)

I pulled Kagome into my lap in a tight embrace and while she was in my lap, I hid my face in her neck, kissing it once, wanting to lose myself in her. Instead I then said, "I'm so sorry... So very, very sorry, baby... I never meant to hurt you... Please don't leave me..."

I could feel my body tremble as I said the last part and felt my eyes stinging. If she ever left, there would be no world for me or a universe. There would be no question that I would stop living till she found me again. That was when she looked up at me with those sad terrible eyes, like I had took her heart and ripped it from her and stuffed it back there again a thousand times.

My baby girl was in so much pain that I winced and it killed me to see her like that. I could see the confusion in her eyes but I couldn't figure why she was so confused. She then said in the most broken voice that I promised her I wouldn't hear, but now I'm here in this situation, hearing it now, "Hey Inuyasha..."

I then looked desperately into her eyes with hopelessness as she blurted out loud, "...I'm so confused and don't know what to do!" I was very worried and she could see it in my eyes. I could read her thoughts, just as well as her expression that she was thinking about either leaving or she wants to stay. Then she did something that I never saw coming, she mustered all her courage to push herself away from me and turned back to me to slap me in the face as hard as she could.

I was shocked and also understanding kicked in because she was pissed and confused with me for cheating on her. So I continued to listen to what she had to say, "How long are you going to realize that I can't take it when you cheat on me with another woman. It just breaks my heart to see you with someone else other than me... Besides, I love you too much to lose you, you know that right?"

I nodded and let her continue on, "It's hard on me enough and you already broke me into pieces that I don't know if I can put them back together. I-" I cut her off, not wanting to hear how many times I hurt her, by kissing her with everything I had in me and I felt her kissing me back. The feelings I felt for Kagome was so much more than what I offered to anyone really, but with her the relationship was serious and I wanted her to know that. While we were kissing, I felt that lust forming inside both of us.

It was nothing I felt with other girls. It was different, like my blood was on fire and she was water, cooling me off. Without breaking the kiss, I picked up Kagome bridal style, with one eye open and walked to the truck. Still not breaking the kiss, I opened the passenger's door and put her in the seat. It was Kagome who broke the kiss and then slumped into the seat, sighing.

She then looked at me with that twinkle that she always had in her deep chocolate brown eyes that made me smile each time I looked at her. "Do you want to go home with me or do you want to go home to your parents?" She was so beautiful at that moment, she took my breath away while she thought about what she wanted to do, and when she answer, it was like she was sent from heaven to save me from hell,

"With you, I want to be in your arms because I won't be able to sleep if you are not there to comfort or protect me whenever I need it." I smiled and kissed her again and then walked over to the other side of the truck and got in, heading to our house, where I want her to be in my arms.

* * *

R&R guys! Tell me what you think!


	5. Forgiven

I Thought You Loved Me

Chapter 5: Forgiven

(Kagome's Pov.)

I sat in the passenger seat quietly most of the time till Inuyasha finally spoke, "Baby girl, do you forgive me for earlier or are you still mad at me? I'm not asking because I have to, I'm just asking out of curiosity."

I laughed that time and it made Inuyasha half smile at the sound of my voice, "You know what they say baby, curiosity kills the cat. And no, I'm not mad at you anymore, not after the way you kissed me. It flatters me that you still think that I'm mad at you. I always fall into a deep trance when you kiss me like that and I'm still mesmerized by you enough that I feel so lightheaded and weak at the same time, but I will give you only one warning before you pull this again..."

At this point, I got real serious and I could see Inuyasha gulp as I said these words, "...If you EVER and I mean ever, cheat on me again, I swear to god so bear as my witness, that I will leave you and go back to my homeland and you won't ever see me again for a while, so long as I can help it..." I lowered my voice as I said those last words.

My voice became soft as I continued to speak, "I can't deal with the thought leaving you, but I will do it." I looked up at Inuyasha to see pain fill his eyes and I wanted so badly to take away that pain but, I couldn't do it when he broke my heart.

After we reached the house, Inuyasha shut off the truck, got out of the driver's side, went over to my side, opened the door, and pulled me out, bridal style.

I yelped as he did and he closed the door to the truck with a grin. Inuyasha was already at the door, opening it and closing it before I could protest to anything he did. He also did not put me down even once until we were in the bedroom and that was when he set me down and climbed on top of me, wrapping me in his arms.

* * *

R&R guy! -w-


	6. Whispers, Sighing, and the Past

I Thought You Loved Me

* * *

Chapter 6: Whispers, Sighing, and the Past

(Inuyasha's Pov.)

I held Kagome the whole time as we entered the house and rushed up to the bedroom. She tried to protest but I did most of the things before hand. I was excited the whole time and when we got to the bedroom, I put her down on the bed and climbed on top of her. She smiled down at me and I said, "I want to take our lives farther than we ever have before in our whole life. Okay, you know that I love you right, Kagome?"

Right then, Kagome became very confused and right then I knew now that I wanted it to happen here, with her and I could tell that she is going to want what I want too. Before she could say anything, I kissed her then trailed kisses down her chin to her neck, moving my kisses up and down her neck, feeling her both moan and shiver in pleasure after I moved up to her ear.

I whispered in her ear exactly what I wanted, feeling her shiver yet again. As soon as I finish the last of what I wanted, she blushed a deep red and I grinned, knowing that she might either smack me or kiss me. I loved the way she blushed and turned her head away from me and the reason I loved it would be the same way every guy would love it, she gets extremely shy.

I can actually say that I have the sexiest girl in school or anywhere for that matter and I know that all the girls and guys are jealous about it, beside the fact that if they touch her, try to ask her out, or anything like that, I'll just either tell them to beat it or just kick their ass over my girl and she does too. So if she tells me to change my lifestyle, then I will do it for her, as matter of fact I will do anything for her if she says it.

Yeah, I am in school along with Kagome, we're both in 11th grade and have been dating for 7 years and have known each other since we were kids. I remember that day like it was yesterday...

*flashback*

(Regular Pov.)

"Mom, do I have to go?" Asked a little half-demon Inuyasha. "Yes, you do now go upstairs and get ready for school; otherwise, we're going to be late, hurry up." The mother told him and the little boy complied, hurrying upstairs to get dressed for his first day of school. On the way to school, his mother said, "Inuyasha, I need you to behave and keep your hat on, remember no one to know what you are, make sure you give the teacher your note stating that you have to wear it, Okay."

The little boy nodded and they were at the school now. He sighed, gave his mother a hug and kisses then got out of the car, waving as he watched his mother leave. Inuyasha walked to the school entrance and was about to head for the office when he accidentally slammed into someone and fell over clutching his hat to his head, landing on his bottom. "Owww..." The person said, causing Inuyasha to look up at the most gorgeous girl he has ever seen. Immediately, he jumped up to help the girl on the floor, which had one hand on her head and the other on the floor.

"I'm so sorry; I wasn't looking where I was going. I-" Inuyasha started to say but the girl held up her hand and said, "It's okay, I wasn't paying attention either, I was in a rush to get to class that I didn't bother paying attention that was until I ran into you and I'm sorry for that." She then looked at him, at that moment it took his breath away to see her face this close.

"You're new here, aren't you?" The girl asked. Inuyasha nodded and then she got up too quickly and ended up swerving, like she was going to fall again, only to have Inuyasha catch her before she did. "Are you sure you're okay? I mean, if you show me the way, I can take you to the nurse's office for you to rest up a bit." The girl smiled and said, "You sound like my mother when you do that."

Inuyasha looked at her with a question forming in his eyes, making her laugh out loud. "I was just being sarcastic and funny and you should have seen the look on your face, which is real cute." Inuyasha blushed a deep shade of red and the girl giggled yet again. "Let's just get you to the nurse so you can sit down before you pass out or something. And that is something I don't want right now."

Inuyasha said. "Is it that bad to deal with me on your first day of school?" The girl asked. "No! It's not that I just can't have you on my guilty conscience all day, knowing I didn't do anything to help out for bumping into you, that's all." Inuyasha panicked. The strange but beautiful girl laughed and kissed him on the cheek saying, "My hero has come to take me away! Thank the gods... Now hero, take me away to wherever you like..."

Then she gave him a sly smile, seeing him turn shade after shades of red. With that, she asked, "What's your name there cutie? Mine's Kagome, Kagome Higurashi. You can call me what you want and I don't care what nickname I have beside the point, most people call me Kags. Uuuhhgg...Just not that name, it's too girly. So give mwa a nickname and I'll give you one."

Inuyasha then stuttered, "M-m-my n-n-name i-is I-inuyasha, Inuyasha Takahashi and I hate the nickname Inu or Yashie, but my friends always call me Yash. It doesn't matter what nickname you give me just as long as you don't call me the names I told you." He then got his bearings and continued, "Well since you don't like being call that name I'll just call you, I don't know... Oh! How about baby girl? Does that sound good to you?"

Kagome was the one to blush this time, "Y-yea, I like it and I'm going to give you the name Rye, does that sound good to you as well?" Inuyasha nodded and she then continued to say, "Okay, that is what we'll call each other when we want something or whatever but, only you can call me that and only I can call you Rye, okay?"

Inuyasha nodded and Kagome shook her head, "You have to promise that we can call each other by those names and that if someone, doesn't matter who it is, that either you or I have to kick there asses, promise?" She asked. Inuyasha then said, "I prom-" and was about to finish it, but was cut off by a pair of lips covering his mouth and Kagome kissing him. He ended up kissing back and the kiss broke off, making Inuyasha whimper for more and that was when she said, "You're mine now..." and continued to kiss him.

(Lol...I wonder what'll happen in that moment...*Dirty thoughts* Lmfao. Okay back to the story... ;-} still dirty thoughts...)

*End of flashback*

From that day on she change my life and I will never forget it, no matter what. I was still thinking about that day, when Kagome's voice came through my thoughts, "Yes, I will do all that with you and so much more, but only on one condition... You have to ask for my hand in front of my parents and yeah, we are having dinner with them too."

I then grimaced and said, "You know how much I hate having dinner with your father and how much he hates me. I guarantee that your dad is not going to give his blessings for me to even marry you. Besides for your mom, I won't be able to marry you if I don't have both their blessings." I hated having dinner with her parent because of her father.

Kagome's mother is happy that I'm with her and wants to keep it that way. Now don't get me wrong here, Kagome's mom is gorgeous and a little hot, but she doesn't have anything on Kagome. Kagome in my eyes is flamingly gorgeous and drop dead sexy and it wanted to claim her and make her all mine forever so that no one will try to even think about taking her away from me, but in order to do that, I'd have to ask for both of her parent's blessings. I then sighed and slid off her, which made her sit up with tons of questions in her eyes.

* * *

R&R! OWO


	7. Confusion, Doubt, and Passion

I Thought You Loved Me

* * *

Chapter 7: Confusion, Doubt, and Passion

(Kagome's Pov.)

I heard Inuyasha sigh then felt him shift off me, which made me sit up and look at him with questions in my eyes, clouded with confusion. "Kagome, I have a very serious doubt that your parents or your father for that matter will give me their blessings. Your father won't even let me around you when he's present. More than ever, he once told me that I should just go straight to hell before I do anything with you."

Inuyasha sighed and continued on, "Maybe I should with the things I done to you, I mean-" I put my hand on his mouth, shifting so that I was on top of him while he sat up. Then he grabbed my hand and kissed it, leaning back against the bed board as he half-smiled at me.

I kissed him and said seriously, "Don't worry about dad, baby, I can handle him myself. It'll be easy to talk to him since I am his only daughter, trust me; I know what I'm doing. And it's a good thing that I have my advantages when it comes to him. Besides the point, you can take the time to invite your parents and your half-brother. I don't think it'll be a problem for both of us and we can also kill two birds with one stone, you know what I'm saying babe?"

Once again Inuyasha sighed and then said, "Great, just my luck, inviting my brother along with your father, not a good combination... Not likely going to happen. Ever. I just want to spend time with you and only you alone..." He then kissed me with lust and passion and it felt like heaven and so much more. By now, I could his arms go around me as he flipped me to where he was on top of me.

He grinned when I felt him asking for entrance as he nibbled on my bottom lip, so I slipped his own tongue into my mouth until his touched mine. Clothes came off (Naughty, naughty lol dirty but kinky, don't you think?) until we were in our undergarments and we finally broke apart, panting for breath. Inuyasha then began to trail kisses down my neck, making me shiver as I felt dizzy and excited.

Sometimes, I felt like I just wanted to let the world fade and let Inuyasha to take away my virginity as we have our moment at my first time of having sex. At the same time, I knew that Inuyasha wanted to do the same and so much more, but instead he took things slow and he wanted what was best for me, so we didn't go any further. It was only after awhile that we finally settled down with me on top of him, continuing to kiss.

The kisses we shared felt like so much more than what I felt and I knew things had to end, making me disappointed when it ended quicker than I thought it would.

* * *

R&R!


	8. Agreement, Playful Teasing and

I Thought You Loved Me

* * *

Chapter 8: Agreement, Playful Teasing and the Startling Confession

(Inuyasha's Pov.)

Even though I love kissing her and wanted to do all kinds of things that I knew she wanted to do, I took things slow and wanted what was best for her. I wanted to continue to kiss her but I have to give her an answer so I broke away from her making her disappointed and I ended up kissing her once more and finally spoke, "Alright, I'll call both my brother and my parents to let them know about the dinner, so you have to do the same."

Kagome nodded and then said, "Okay, I'll call them right now." At that moment, she reached for the phone and that was when I grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her hand back down on the bed, pinning that hand above her head, doing the same with the other before saying, "Ah, ah, ah...Hold up, Baby girl..."I said grinning, as I see her blushing from the old nickname I gave her when we were still kids.

I then started planting kisses making her moan. Still flustered by her old nickname and the kisses, she murmured my old nickname in small whispers, "Rye..." 'Damn... she still remembers mine...' I thought while I said in a very sly tone, "We still owe each other a little something, am I right?"

She then laughed and it was like a symphony around me, wrapping me in a cozy blanket for a goodnight's sleep. "And besides ..." I said, continuing, "My parents have already considered you as part of the family and if we get your parents to agree, then it'll be official with you and me. Mom already said that she'd rather you marry me than anyone else because she don't want me or you to get hurt in anyway and she also said that...she, uh...well...wanted to...have some, uh...grandchildren..." I blushed and Kagome giggled.

"I don't mind, Inuyasha, you know I want to have at least two kids, if not more... And I love your family. I love you and your whole life, Rye." She then grinned up at me, kissing me. I kissed her back and our kisses continued, going from lust and wonder to hunger and passion. In between kisses, I would always taunt her and do things that would make her whimper in joy and impatience.

In return, she would always get back at me by either grabbing my manhood or pushing herself up against me, noticing how she fit me completely, making want to rip off the rest of her clothes and take her right there, and I knew she wanted that but, instead, I made her gasp by biting her stomach or playfully trailing kisses down her body when she wasn't paying attention and either way she would growl at me.

We kept making out until Kagome broke from the kiss and then said, "Oh! I almost forgot..." "What did you forget baby?" I asked, planting kisses down her body. She then took my face in her hands and looked at me with a serious face saying, "My two brothers, Cloud and Sephiroth, are coming home." And that was when the world came crashing down...

* * *

R&R guys, hope that was a big surprise... :)


	9. The Startling Truth and More Arguments

I Thought You Loved Me

* * *

Chapter 9: The Startling Truth and More Arguments

(Kagome's Pov.)

I could see the look of confusion and shock through his eyes as he struggled to process what I said. "You have two brothers?" I nodded. "Why didn't you tell me about them?" He asked in a soft voice. I knew where this was going and deciding to let this go on, I stayed silent.

That was when I felt Inuyasha slid off me, shifting off the bed, and walked into the living room. I sprang off the bed and rushed into the living room to find Inuyasha sitting calmly on the couch with his face rested in his hands. For a moment, I thought he was going to start yelling or throw things across the room, but instead he sat there and covered his face, as if he were blocking out all bad things that were going to hurt him.

"I-inuyasha..." I half whispered and that was when he spoke, "I thought you were done keeping secrets from me, I know I did a lot of wrong things to you, but that doesn't mean need to do it now. So why this one?" He then removed his hands from his face and looked at me with hurtful, sad, eyes. Reaching for him, I tried him hug him to me and tell him everything would be alright, but he just shrugged me off while I spoke softly to him, "I...Inuyasha, I was going to tell you, but a lot of things were going on and it wasn't the right moment...I'm sorry, Inuyasha...-"

I reached for him again when he cut me off, raising his voice, "Going to tell, Kagome?! Did you really think I was in the mood to hear you tell me this?! Great, on top of getting permission from your damn daddy, I have to see if your brothers, who are coming to town anytime, allow me to be with you and that is not easy enough to have your father on my ass with your brothers as well! I can't do all these things, Kagome! It's getting to the point where I just might-"

Not wanting to hear what he'll end up saying next, cause I heard this before and it always fired me up inside, I slapped him with all my might and yelled back, "-Just might do what, Inuyasha?! Leave me?! Well I didn't expect this to happen either, Inuyasha! I didn't expect for you to go sleeping around with all those sluts! And that first time when you first cheated on me with Dianna, my first best friend! Also, this time when you cheated on me with Kikyo! I didn't expect you to screw up with me at all! And I damn sure didn't expect myself to stay here with you at all, Inuyasha!"

And at those comments, he flinched, holding his cheek. So I kept strait to the point, "...But I did, I stayed, Inuyasha... I stayed because I love you, Rye...That is one of my reasons for staying with you...Another is not wanting to be apart from you and that is one thing I can't handle on my own... I'm giving you opportunities to let you back into my heart and yet again I have to lock my heart away from you and wait till I can trust you again...And I could have left right then and there, Inuyasha..." I lowered my voice as I said those words, making him flinch after every word I spoke.

Yet again I spoke to him, "I don't want this relationship to end, but I will if I have to...And I'm going to tell you the truth about my real life that I'm supposed to be in, Inuyasha...The truth is, Inuyasha, that me and my family are royal! I'm not supposed to be here at all, I'm suppose to go to a forced arranged marriage with some guy named Zaroth and become queen! I'm supposed to be taking care of my lands and kept safe in my own castle with my own family for crying out loud! My brothers are not supposed to do all of the work and taking care of my lands, but they did anyway and they wanted me to have a normal life here! I'm supposed to do all of it, Inuyasha! And Zaroth is the son of the leader of the Cold Night Clan, which in order to have an alliance with the two clans, I have to marry him! *sigh* Now tell me who has it hard now..." I sit down on the couch and put my face in my hands, knowing that I'm about to burst into tears...Also that my whole life is about to come crashing down...

* * *

R&R! Tell me what you think!


	10. Truth as well as Complications

I Thought You Loved Me

* * *

Chapter 10: The Truth as well as Complications

(Inuyasha's Pov.)

It took a moment for me to register everything that she told me, but every word that processed in my mind couldn't and it became hard for me to let it all in. I thought that my whole life was a lot more difficult than she claimed for hers to be and I just couldn't see her as a royal. And after she told me that she is forced to marry someone she doesn't want to marry, I sat close to her as she put her hands in her face.

That was when I wrapped my arms around her, forgetting everything else, and held her close, and tried telling her that everything will be alright. As I sat there and heard her cry which made me wish that I could take her away from everything that tries to hurt her. I held her as she cried herself to sleep and as she breathed evenly, I carried her to the bedroom and watched her most of the night until I knew she would be okay and fell asleep myself.

I woke up on a perfect Friday morning and looked down to see Kagome snuggled in my arms, puffy eyes gone and all, with a smile on her face while she was sleeping. Carefully, I got out of her embrace, got dressed, left a note, and walked out of the house. I wanted to get her something nice, but I couldn't figure out what to get her. So I went to my parent's house and rang the doorbell. My mom answered the door saying, "Inuyasha, I didn't expect you to come here without Kagome and you always bring her. Makes me miss her though..."

I laughed. "Mom, you always miss her, even when she wasn't living with me." She then smiled up at me and said, "Well yea, I do, but that doesn't mean that I can't worry about her, I mean, it was a mess the first time we met Kagome... Do you remember that?" I laugh and shake my head, "Yea I remember because dad and you scolded me something fierce over her and that was the first time I cheated on her..." I saw the look mom was giving me saying, 'Lecture later but something is on your mind' and I continued, "Anyways, the reason I came here really is that I messed up yesterday with Kagome again by cheating on her yet again-"

She was about to give me another lecture of hers but I interrupted her, "-and I'm not going to explain what happened to you, mom, I'm here to ask you what you think Kagome might like for apologies as far as flowers and such..." Mom sighed and said, "I swear sometimes, I just don't know what is up with you and you're just lucky that she hasn't left you yet... Anyways, about what Kagome likes, I'm think roses, jewelry, and something special to you and her. That is the best I can do so if you're done here is 10k. Get your ass out there and get her something. And if you left her at the house don't be too long."

After saying that, she handed me 10k and shove me out the door with a kiss on the cheek and a hug. I waved at her and took off to go buy Kagome roses, jewelry, and something special. On my way to the store, a guy with short black hair, tide back in a ponytail ran into me with as much force as he could, almost knocking me off my feet, "You dumbass! Watch where you're going!" The guy got off of me, brushed himself off and said, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to run into you but I'm in a hurry, you see, I got myself into a mess-" Just then I heard a furious voice that startled me "-MMiiirrroookkkuuu! Come out here now!" I knew that voice, just wasn't sure who it came from till she came out, looking pissed.

The guy named Miroku hid behind a car and mumbled, "Don't tell her you've seen me anywhere near here..." The moment she got closer to me, the smaller I felt and then she saw me, realization crossed her features, "Inuyasha! Is that you? Jesus, it's been how many years? 5 years! I missed you! Where have you been? I mean, seriously, why haven't you called?" I smiled, still feeling even smaller, "Hey Sango, yea it's me. I could remember the last time we talked; I mean I didn't have time to see you since I've been busy with my parents and all... Oh yea, I'm still with Kagome though and yesterday I kind of did something I regret ever doing..."

Sango gave me a disapproving look, "She is such a sweetheart, what did you do this time? And have you seen my friend around here?" I started to explain the whole thing to her and when I finished she gave me the dirtiest look she could make and spoke again, "Man, how could you do that to her, I should kick your ass right now, but since she took care of it then you're forgiven on my part."

I sighed and said, "I should have called you to anyways, I talked with her yesterday and it almost broke me in two, my god... Anyways, the person you're looking for, what does he look like?" I said, pointing over my shoulder at the car behind me where he was at. She looked over my shoulder and smiled, jumping on top of him, face in the ground, in a heartbeat as I knew her to do when we were young. "Ha! I got you Miroku, you pervert!" The guy underneath her was squirming and yelling, "HHHHEEEELLLLPPPPP MMMEEE!" I looked at him and said, "Sorry man you're on your own man once you do something she doesn't like, your done..." I flinched as I watch the guy get beat up and he had got it pretty badly.

After a while of Miroku getting his beatings harshly from Sango, he went out cold. Sango glared down at him, "Serves him right for being such a pervert... Anyway what are you doing now?" She asked. She looked at me waiting for an answer. I looked at her and said, "I'm making it up to Kagome by going to the store and buying her something but I haven't decided what to buy her besides flowers..." Sango smiled and said, "Go buy her some flowers, and then buy her a necklace that you think is the one for her,"

She then waved me close to her and whispered, "I would buy her something that has hearts or butterflies on it, she love them things, I tell yah... *giggles* Just go buy her something and I'll see you later." Then she shoves me in the direction of the flower shop and I go in a buy Kagome flowers. The next thing I do is go to the jewelry shop and asked the sales person where the most expensive items with hearts and butterflies are and she leads me to the area and I look at the delicate pieces, one of them catch my eye... The piece has a heart with butterflies on the edges of it and in the middle it says, "I love you" in white and the jewel is a oceanic tint.

I point to the piece and asked for the price and she tells me, "Its is very beautiful and one of the most rare pieces, it also has a tale to it as well..." Curious I ask about the tale, She says, " The legend about this necklace is that there was a lady and a half-demon who could not be together and it involved a marriage that was not for their own, but for the young lady, so in order to be close and connected, the half-demon forged this necklace and they became entwined for life and no one could break the bond, to this day, they are still unbreakable. No matter what, nothing could stop them, you see this tale is amazing and also true. They lived happy together...but anyway, that's the tale, so what you think? You want this necklace? The price is $850s, and I can make a discount for this item for you if you want."

I smiled at the nice lady and somehow she looked familiar to me but I don't know how... I shrugged it off and said, "That would be nice." She rang it up and I paid half-price for it. I was so glad and when I got home, I saw her in bed, still asleep. I set the flowers on the drawer next to her and I took the necklace with me and gently put it in my pocket, eager for Kagome to wake up. I then began to set the table and cook...

* * *

R&R guy! And I could use some ideas from the crowd right about now cuz from this point I am stuck on the next chapter... but either review or tell me what to put in the next chapter... Thank you readers for being the best and I'm glad you love my stories... Now as far as The True Identity, I'm still working on that and I'm not done cuz I have to type things out and my screen is cracked so it's hard to do what I want to if I can't get my time to do it... Anyway, Review!


End file.
